A Queen in Remnant
by jojosfan1
Summary: A teenage girl from Earth is transported to Remnant, with the stand Killer Queen, from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. (You don't have to have watched JoJo's to understand the ability or story.) Send me suggestions on pairings for this story
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed was the chill. That was a good thing, right? Hell was usually seen as hot, scorching, and overwhelmingly terrible,  
so a bit of chill was... comforting? I didn't know. I quickly realized the lack of sensation in my arms, legs, and even head was really damn weird.

I was interrupted from my confusion by a voice.

"You done with the mild panic yet? I've got to get this deal ready for you, and just admiring the void really ain't gonna get it done."

I tried to speak, but realized I couldn't talk. This is fucking weird. The voice was quiet, but it was probably wanting her to answer.

"Just think what you want me to hear, I'll understand you."

'Uh, where... am I? Because lack of sensation except for cold is disorienting, and I can't see.'

She could damn near feel the snark seeping into the voice

"What do you think, dumbass? Disney World? I told you we're in the void, and I'm here to cut a deal with you, so listen up- the big guys upstairs want me to put you into some shitty fantasy world. We're gonna give you some bullshit ability of your choice too, so don't worry about being outclassed."

'That sounds like Konosuba, or some bad fanfiction written by an uncreative fourteen year old.'

"I know, shithead, but we're still doin' it. So the world we're putting you in... the humans call it RWBY on your world."

'Oh, shit."

The voice snickered a little, like an asshole.

"Figures. Whatever, pick your ability, and tell me your final choice."

This was bad. Really, really, really, fuckin bad. At least I got to pick some ability, that really improved the situation.  
My need for some overpowered, hard to beat, bullshit ability is overwhelming, and I'm not creative. What to do, what to d-

Oh shit, I probably had barely and restrictions for this. I can probably take from a fictional series and if I can do that...

'I've made my decision.'

The voice was quick to answer, and seemed surprised.

"Damn, that was quick. What's your choice then?"

'I'll take Killer Queen, from JoJo's Bizzare Adventures. Preferably from the Bites The Dust arc.'

"Right, lemme check for it."

The voice went quiet for a few seconds, then started laughing.

"Damn! You're smarter than I thought. Most people would've gone for the more blatant time manipulation abilities, but this... It's much better suited for what we're putting you in!"

The second the voice finished it's sentence, the world flashed a bright white, and I fell into an alley.

* * *

I blinked once, then twice, then hissed in pain.

"Fuck! That hurts!"

I rubbed my scraped knee and groaned.

I hadn't exactly been the most durable girl on Earth, and it seemed I didn't magically become hard to injure. That line of thinking was soon cut off. My name was not, in fact, very good for Remnant and RWBY rules. Didn't they have some color rule? My lack of imagination was really screwing me over right about, especially since I needed a new name. My dull purple hair really gave me an idea though.

Seeing as I now had Killer Queen, I should at least pay homage to it's user. Kira Yoshikage... How about Violet Kira? It sounds nice to me anyways, so I decided to go with it.

So, I now had a to-do list for this bullshit. Number one on the agenda, get into Beacon. I was 17, so that made age easy, but my lack of combat education would need me to probably intercept the 'From Dust 'til Dawn' robbery. Number two was going to be get clothes. I couldn't exactly just wea-

What the fuck. I was wearing a more feminine version of Kira's purple, or pink, I couldn't tell, suit. With the tie. Damn voice had a sense of humor then. Whatever, this was fine.

Number three, get some lien. Being broke in a place like this was not fun.

A loud crash interrupted my to-do list. Right outside the alley, was Ruby-FUCKING-Rose, scythe/sniper bullshit and all, standing over a suited henchmen looking motherfucker.

Seems like I'm getting into Beacon early then.

* * *

_**ok so review the bad stuff, tell me how to improve n'shit**_

_**next chapter will have action and shit, surprise, surprise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

My arms were heavy. How the fuck am I supposed to fight them? I have no combat experience and Killer Queen would kill them in seconds! Then I remembered Killer Queen was probably restricted by Kira. Why would he use punch barrages when the first bomb was so good? He just used whatever let him get the object of his fetish quicker.

I stalked my way out of the alley, and did my best to look menacing. Moment of truth, I tried to summon Killer Queen behind me.

The huntress-in-training looked at me, and seemed properly intimidated, at least I hoped so. Or she was just surprised someone was here. Maybe I inherited Kira's freaky presence from him through Killer Queen?

She quickly shifted into badass stance when Roman decided to pop in.

"Well? Get them." He seemed annoyed, more so now that two people might interfere.

She spun around and started fucking people up, too fast for me to see.

She hit three thugs before Roman's guys started running to me. Time to start.

"Killer Queen!" The thugs stared at me like I was crazy, at least until the thug on the left started convulsing, and then thrown back a few meters. Perfect, they had no aura, and were kind of stupid to not expect bullshit.

The second henchmen ran at me slashed at me, and was joined by the last thug who slashed my opposite side. Killer Queen grabbed the blades and knocked them both together. I was hit by a random thought. 'Didn't Kira.. Control his bomb output?'

Killer Queen clicked its thumb, and both thugs exploded, luckily somehow only being knocked unconscious despite being blown the fuck up.

Ruby and Roman looked at the guys in surprise, seeming to have seen the explosion, but not Killer Queen. 'Maybe their aura lets them see it?'

Ruby looked at my hands and gasped in shock. I looked down at them. Right, blood. I should pay more attention to swords that I grab at with bare hands. Roman used this surprise to his advantage and ran up to the roof.

"Uh, red? Shouldn't we get that guy?"

The scythe wielder turned around, checked with the old man, and ran off. Damn, I'm too slow for this. Maybe I can use the stand jumps that DIO and Jotaro did with their stands? I dashed towards the ladder, and had Killer Queen barrage the wall. It worked, and let me move faster.

As I reached the roof, I had Killer Queen pull a button I wouldn't need from my suit. Roman was just about to jump onto the bullhead. Perfect.

Killer Queen threw the button, and with a satisfying click, Roman was sent flying into the bullhead, with his aura just broken.

He pulled his cane out, threw a dust crystal, and shot, the crystal blowing up right in front of Ruby and I's faces, just having been stopped by Goodwitch. She blasted the absolute shit out of the bullhead with her semblances, and Roman stumbled.

'Perfect, I haven't screwed shit up permanently yet.'

Roman went up to the pilots seat, and Cinder came back through the opening.

She and Goodwitch did their thing, and eventually, Cinder and Roman ran off.

Ruby turned to Goodwitch and gasped.

"Y-you're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?"

Goodwitch glared at her, then glared at me, before looking us over, then seeing my hands, then glaring harder in my direction. Damn.

* * *

"Your actions will not be taken lightly young ladies! You put yourselves and others in great danger!" She was probably directing the yourselves part to me now, but I can see her point, even if it is bullshit.

Ruby was quick to refute, "They started it!"

'Why is this all so accurate to the damn show? It's straight up weird how word for word this is.'

"If it were up to me, you two would be sent home- with a pat on the back!"

Ruby brightens up

"And a slap on the wrist!"

Ruby lets out a loud eep.

"But- there is someone else here who would like to meet you."

Ozpin, in all his creepy shit glory, rolls up into the room.

"Ruby Rose, You have... silver eyes." Creepy. He sounds like a pedophile. Hey, that's funny AND totally original! I should pipe in with my funny comment.

"You sound like a pedophile when you say it like that." Goodwitch chokes, probably since its the first thing I said at all in the police station, and I was insulting her boss.

Ozpin snorts, and chuckles a bit before continuing with his 'Initiate silver eye girl into school early spiel.'

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" How the hell did he get that footage?!

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" A fair assessment, that thing fucks shit up even better in real life.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ozpin puts down the cookies. Ruby, in return, feeds on those cookies. Like, really fast. I use Killer Queen to sneak a cookie, and to them it's just a floating baked good. I pull it out from Killer Queen's hand and start eating.

"It's just that I've only meant one scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..." I can't tell if that's laced with fondness or exhaustion.

"Thafs muh Unkhul! Mmm. Ah, sorry! That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." I snort, and they all turn to me in confusion.

"Heh. Its funny because his name is Qrow and she said before he took me under his wing." Ruby giggles, and Goodwitch looks exhausted. I can't read Ozpin to save my life though.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" That's sound pretty pedophile like again, pretty creepy if you ask me.

"I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby is quick to go into a rant, but Ozpin cuts her off.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asks her, as if he isn't one of the most well known people on Remnant. At least, I assume that he is.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

Here it comes.

"You want to come to my school?" Yeah, I think she made it obvious Professor Gray Morals.

"More than anything." Ozpin looks at Goodwitch and she huffs.

"Well, Okay."

Ruby squeals, hugs him, hugs me, and goes to hug Goodwitch but stops, wisely.

"Glynda, could you please escort Miss Rose out of the police station?" Oh, right, it's probably my turn.

As soon as they leave, I'm quick to begin.

"Alright. My name is Violet Kira. Are there any recording devices in this room, Ozpin?" He seems surprised.

"Ah, no. I had asked that they all be disabled." Weird, hes so fucking weird.

"Perfect. Alright wizard. I'm not gonna tell you everything I know, but I need to guarantee something." His eyes snap open at the use of wizard, but is quick to school his expression.

"What do you want." He is so much more stern when hes dealing with someone he'd see as an enemy.

"I know about the Queen and your secret war, and I have an ability that will prove... useful, in your fight." He seems to understand, and calms some when he is under the impression I'm at least neutral in his fight.

Ozpin is quick to reply, "I assume you mean the explosion from your attack, despite being unarmed?"

"Yeah, that. I can turn anyone, or anything I touch into a bomb, that doesn't harm its surroundings, and I can control its power output. I want to make a deal with you, where we both benefit equally."

"Hm. What do you have in mind?" He seems to be on edge. An ability like Killer Queen.. You'd have to be an idiot to not accept it on your side.

"I join your fight, do some shit for you, give you.. suggestions, and in return, I enroll in your school, and you don't pry for information on how I know these things." He seems surprised. He probably expected I demand cash or a favor or two.

"That's all? Consider it done."

"Oh.. ah, could you also activate my aura?" He blinks and chuckles

* * *

_**tell me how to fix shit and review**_

_**also im bad at long dialogue because im socially inept, and also bad at writing lmfao**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**in this chapter im gonna explain Killer Queen more in depth because holy FUCK is it complicated without watching the show now that i think about it**_

* * *

Holy fuck, I just realized how damn surreal this is. Like Jesus Christ, I am in fucking REMNANT from a goddamn web series. This is so fucking wierd, and makes me wonder if other fictional realities truly exist, and if they do, am I one of them? This is so fucking wierd man.

I'm stepping out of the airship nearly as soon as it lands, and Beacon is... fuck dude, Beacon is so fucking cool looking. The entire campus looks like it popped right out of a fantasy movie. The entrance has a MOAT. It's probably the most intimidating and also impressive things I've seen in my entire life.

Whatever, I've just got to get in. I can see Ruby spazzing over weapons and Yang restraining her, but I don't want to interfere with anything before we get into teams. If I screw up I might end up completely derailing the team placements from the show.

Speaking of teams, I probably should intentionally screw up some random first year team. Team CRDL sounds like it'd be easy to split, and I could easily detach from my group under the guise of not having anything against the faunus. I'll just replace Sky Lark, and end up with Team CRVD or something.

I'm walking into the auditorium and Goodwitch grabs me by the back of my purple suit and drags me back into another room with just Ozpin and her.

* * *

"Geez, guys, keep doing things like that and some people might get the wrong idea," I Wonder what they want me for, "What do you guys want anyways, need me to do something already?"

Ozpin begin without missing a beat, "Actually, Miss Kira, we were wondering, what IS your ability capable of," Fuck, I never told them and they think its just explosions, don't they? "We never managed to get a full explanation, and I'd hate to think we struck a deal like this over an average explosion." Damn, fine, snark over my FIRST explosion, asshole.

"Seems reasonable," I'm being polite even though he's so damn annoying, which is an improvement, "My ability allows me to turn anything, or anyone, into a bomb. I can control the explosions output to the point where it can disintegrate people in just a few seconds." He seems impressed, but that's not even all there is, so I'm gonna blow his stupid immortal bullshit mind. "I can also create an invisible homing missile that hunts heat down, and is indestructible." He and Goodwitch are wide eyed, which is honestly hilarious, "And that's it." You've honestly got to be stupid if you think I'm telling him about Bites The Dust.

Ozpin sips his coffee for a second and starts talking, "Well, that is certainly more than I expected, but that is not all we needed you for. I just realized you don't have a scroll we can contact you with, so we're providing you one." Fuck yeah! Scrolls looked so cool, and I wanted to see if there was a Remnant version of YouTube, "Thanks, Ozzy, let me know when you are in need of my bullshit."

I run off and hope noone thinks Goodwitch and I have a secret relationship.

* * *

I ended up standing right behind Weiss, Yang, and Ruby. Just my luck, Yang turns around and sees the strange girl with a light purple suit, "Hey," she starts, "What were you doin' backstage with that Goodwitch lady?" She is implying something and I very much dislike it, "She said there was an issue with my transcripts I needed to clear up, my date of birth was scuffed or something." Ruby turns around when she notices Yang is talking to someone, and gasps when she sees me. "Hey! You're that girl from the robbery! You made those thugs explode!" Yang seems surpirised I know her sister, "You know eachother Ru-" She is cut off, thankfully, by Ozpin starting his speech, where I run off, straight to the ballroom, because I already know the bullshit Ozpin is gonna spew.

I fall asleep quickly, mostly because I'm exhausted, and end up sleeping the rest of the night.

* * *

**It was confused. It's master was adamant on killing those teenagers, but when Reimi Sugimoto, his masters first victim, dragged it and its master off, it was given a new master. The new master did want to kill some people, but its master thought that those people were pure evil. Killer Queen was confused. Why did it's master not thirst for hands like Kira? Was Kira okay? It was confused, but still served his new master orders dutifully, down to the last letter, because it had no other choice.**

* * *

I woke up early, and had left the ballroom for a shower. It was the best shower I had ever had, probably because my everything was sore, and I didn't know why. My fucking back hurt too, but that didn't matter too much.

I finished my shower dissapointingly fast and walked to the cafeteria for breakfast. I picked up some Pumpkin Pete's, mostly because I was curious on what the damn thing tasted like, and true to the show, it was SO goddamn sweet. I couldn't feel my tounge.

Now was the perfect time to make a list on what to do. Number One was definitely Save Penny and Pyrrha at the fall. Penny was interchangable though, since Polendina could repair her easily. Number Two, was kill Cinder, Watts, Tyrian, And Hazel. Okay, maybe not Hazel, I think he only hated Ozpin, and I would not be surprised if after Salem was defeated Ozpin just disappeared. I know I wouldn't be able to stop the fall, so that was off the table. But then my small brain turned big brain. I would teach Ruby how to use her eyes! I could probably get her to find a way to beat the Wyvern during The Fall if I got her to practice enough.

With an idea of what I should do first, I was genuinely excited for an entrance exam.

* * *

_**review, tell me how to improve and shit**_

_**alright so ill explain killer queen better down here. So the ability to turn anyone and anything you touch into a bomb is the primary bomb, and probably the coolest. thats all pretty much exactly what was described to ozpin. but the secondary bomb, the invisible homing missile, is actually more of a homing tank based on heat. it talks, explodes, and is pretty much indestructible. third bomb, bites the dust is secret for people who haven't watched, because im gonna use it for a cliff hanger asspull**_

_**have a good day**_


	4. Chapter 4

Standing on the launchpad into the forest, I felt a lot of dread. Holy shit? How would I use aura to land? Apply it to my legs or some shit? I sure fucking hope so, there really isn't a manual for not breaking your legs from that much feet in the air.

I notice a couple of the assholes from Team CRDL. I've got to replace them, specifically Sky Lark. It'd be the best outcome to form CRVD, putting myself in a team that I know shares a few classes with RWBY and JNPR. I manifested Killer Queen in front of me, deciding to inspect it up close. It entirely pink, from head to toe, with yellow skull icons on its shouders and the back of its black leather gloves. Atleast, I think its leather. It's pink cat ears were, to be honest, adorable. When I looked to its eyes, I noticed something.

It's eyes were twitching around. It was focusing randomly on different people and places at the launch pads. When I looked down at its hands, they were twitching, its thumb moving up and down occasionally. What the hell! Why was it doing this?! Every stand in the show would stay at attention, hyperfocused on whatever it's user was having it do. Suddenly its eyes jerked to me, then widened in shock for a fraction of a second and focused back to staring at me, unflinching, unmoving, except for its gentle floating.

This left me wondering, was it sentient, or was it my subconcious effecting it?

I was ripped, very fucking violently, out of my thoughts, by getting thrown by the launch pad into the damn sky.

I used Killer Queen to push myself towards Dove so I could partner with him, and threw my self to the ground where he landed. He landed well, and looked around, and with a slight look upward, screamed as I ran into him full speed.

* * *

Dove was not having a good day, or week, in general. His friends didn't even get accepted to take the Beacon practical exam, and his parents decided to scold him for only JUST getting in by a hair. He got in with amazing grades, his parents were just dicks. He inspected his sword and looked up to consider where to go next. Headed right toward him was a crazy looking girl in a neat, purplish pink suit, and dull purple hair.

He screamed.

The teen used aura to guard her legs and looked towards him. She gives him a thumbs up and grins. "Hey, partner. Guess we're teammates then."

* * *

We both flinch and turn to the right. A deep growl reverberates from the bushes. Killer Queen manifests behind me, and I take on a pose, in true JoJo fashion. I put my hands behind my back and raise my chin. Dove looks back at me and flinches.

"W-What the hell? Wh-Why are you posing at a time like this?! You don't even have a weapon!" I grin at him and turn to stare at the bush. I command Killer Queen to rip the bush out of place. Sitting there is an ursa, growling in my direction. It rushes towards my direction, probably noticing my lack of defense. Killer Queen shoots it's hand out, grabbing the ursa by the spirit raises it's other hand, and puts its finger up, bomb primed.

"Killer Queen's first bomb. Activate." The ursas head explodes, and Killer Queen disappears into me. Dove looks amazed, like I just made pigs fly. "Wha- What the fuck?! It just stopped and it's head exploded? Did someone shoot it for us or was that dumb luck?!" I grin and put my hand out. Time to introduce myself. "Good job introducing yourself. My name is Violet Kira, by the way. Nice to meet you." He puts his hand out, and shakes it. "W-Whatever man, I'm Dove Bronzewing. Nice to meet you too." Great, Partner? Gotten. Introduced? Myself. Hotel? Trivago.

Another growl, less deep, but in greater numbers, comes from the sides. We both group together in the middle of the clearing, my Killer Queen standing menacingly behind me, Dove's sword held in front of him. There was around 20 beowulves, each looking particularly bloodthirsty, excited to do some throat tearing.

"Wanna do 50/50 on these guys, Dove?" I ask. Dove nods and points his sword to his half he is facing and starts to run forward. I turn to my part of the pack and summon Killer Queen. I walk towards the pack, and they lunge at me. Killer Queen's arm shift, and then the r.

It's arms rush out, in a barrage of fury, the two beowulves it targeted convulsing. Killer Queen had completely and utterly decimated the hellish monsters. I turned next two, one of them jumped toward me.

I ducked, and had Killer Queen grab and activate its first bomb on the one to have jumped, and I turned towards the next. I jumped towards the damn thing and grabbed its head. I had Killer Queen kick its head down, and I crushed its skull like a juicebox, my foot now in the place it's head had been.

I stared towards the last five and decided now would be the time for a super move. This move had been created with the way electricity and water works. While I didn't know if it applied to Killer Queen's explosion, I can assume that it will. Since water is such a good conductor, when electricity touches it, all the electricity is evenly distributed. If my theory is correct... Well. That would be good.

* * *

Glyda was already exhausted with this new group of students. The girl Ozpin had recruited into their little... shadow war, was annoying to deal with, her ability way too powerful for anyones good. She stared at the screen, considering all the soon to be students. That girl, Summer's daughter, was riding a nevermore with Weiss Schnee, an heiress.

She turned her attention to Violet. Violet was slowly walking to 5 beowulves, each snarling at her. She called something out to her partner, and started to count, atleast, that is what Glynda believed. Violet bent down and tapped the ground. Glynda's eyes widened. "O-Ozpin! The girl, she is going to use the bomb on the forest floor! If her ability truly is what she says it is, she could kill her partner!" Ozpin merely shifted his eyes toward to Violets screen and sipped his coffee.

"Don't worry, Glynda, I trust she'll be responsible with it." Glynda bites down an insult and stares at the screen. After a few seconds pass, both Dove and Violet jump, and the 7 remaining beowulves were, completely and utterly, disentegrated.

It had worked. Killer Queen's bomb killed every beowolf left, with plenty of time to spare. I turned towards Dove and snickered at his frightened expression. "I-If I had been just a second too late... I would've died, wouldn't I?" I wave him off. "Don't worry. It probably would've been negated by your aura. Anyways, lets head to the ruins. I feel like we should hurry." And with that, we started walking through the forest.

* * *

Killer Queen felt strange. It was able to move now, no longer stopped by the constraints of it's new Master. It decided to keep its newfound freedoms to itself, however. But... It's new Master felt kind. Much kinder than Yoshikage Kira had ever been. Maybe.. maybe its new Master will be kind to it?

Whatever. That didn't matter now. It had to protect it's new Master, however he could.

* * *

_**FIRST OFF LADS and also lasses. THANK YOU! SO MUCH FOR THE:**_

_**5 REVIEWS**_

_**23 FAVORITES**_

_**35 FOLLOWERS**_

_**AND, (get this), 1380! VIEWS. THAT MEANS LIKE, 1300 PEOPLE READ THIS SHITTY ASS STORY TYSM!**_

_**now, sorry for the lack of updates brosephs. anyways im gonna run some ideas by yall and see what you think**_

_**1\. Inclusion of the Requiem Arrow**_

_**for those who don't know, the arrow, when applied to someone without a stand, will give them a stand, provided they have the fighting spirit to survive. We won't be using this part, rather, we'll use the part where, when it pierces a stand, the stand is given a new form entirely, along with a new ability, or one to go with it. its usually fuck off OP, and i think it'd be cool. Killer Queen Requiem would be op tbh. also the req changes aren't permanent. it has to be pierced by the arrow more than once if you want to keep using it after the arrow is no longer affecting a stand, so its not perma go fuck yourself, just a last resort**_

_**2\. RWBY and JNPR getting stands**_

_**I think it'd be rad for them to get stands. it usually doesn't happen but im gonna throw in some bullshit where increased proximity with Violet may cause a stand to manifest. not all of them will get stands, cuz thats hard to manage, just a few (un?)lucky child.**_

_**anyways y'all thanks for reading. have a rad day uwu**_


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Dove were getting along pretty well, to be honest. He didn't SEEM like an asshole, so maybe I could include him in my plan, if he wasn't a total dickbag behind the scenes. While we walked we managed to only see beowolves on the way, so I barely got to use more than a barrage. When I finally saw something I needed on the path.

"Um, Violet, why are you picking up a stick? Like, I know you don't have a weapon, but you can blow shit up with a glance. I don't think you need that." I turn to him a smile. "Don't worry too much. I just have a feeling something bad will happen when we get to the ruins." He looks at me, and already looks tired, which is a probably a new record for me exhausting people.

* * *

We're walking to the ruins and see Teams RWBY and JNPR already grouped up and ready to fight the nevermore and deathstalker. I grab Dove and wave my hand. "Hey! Got room for two more?" Ruby and Jaune dart their heads towards us and give a thumbs up. Guess thats the okay. Dove and I dash up to the ruins, and have Killer Queen place the remaining black bishop in my pocket. I turn to Ruby and ask her, "Which one should I go after?" She looks suprised I asked, but manages to begin the sentence, "Um, you and him should he-" before being cut off. A rumbling shook the ground. The teams jerk their heads towards a space on the path Dove and I came from.

A definitely ancient centinel comes from the ground. It came from its burrow and wraps around in a coil, hissing at what is definitely me.  
"W-What the hell!? Aren't Centinels supposed to live in Solitas!?" I ask. Weiss turns towards me, and nods. "They should! How did it even get here?" Why is she asking me?

"I don't know!" Fuck, I'm panicking, aren't I? I'm gonna have panic attack if these keeps up. Motherfucker. I activate Killer Queen and turn to Dove. "Hey, should we an kill that?" He nods. I hold my stick like a sword and Killer Queen swipes its hand over it. RWBY and JNPR has already gone to their respective beasts, and now me and Dove just have to get the Centinel.

* * *

We run into the fray.

I dodge the attempt to snake around me and choke me to death and try to stab it with my stick. It does not work. My stick has broken, and is now on the ground. Fuck. I use Killer Queen to jump onto its back, and barrage the shit out of its back, cracking its thick armor, not by much, but still cracking it. Killer Queen reaches out and grabs half of the stick. I stab it into the back of the centinel, and Killer Queen flicks its thumb down. It'd be a bad idea to kill it too fast, because then I'll want to help the other teams, which might screw up the team leaders.

The centinel shifts, probably noticing the miniature explosion going off on its back and it glares its shitty eyes at me. It bites at me but I jump back and punch it in the face with Killer Queen infused into my fist. It recoils and hisses, but before it can go into an attack, Dove swipes his sword and cuts out its two front legs. I yell to Dove, "Yo! Lets direct this bad boy near the exit so we can leave fast." My partner turns to me and nods, running towards the exit, which oddly enough WAS shown in a pre-initiation presentation, but not in the show.

I activated Killer Queen, infusing it to my legs, and jumped real damn high. Jumped a couple times, actually, trailing behind the centinel and Dove. We ended up running for 5 minutes, on account of the fact Dove was suprisingly fast.

By the time we had reached the exit, Dove was damn near wiped of stamina. "Hey man! You take a break, and also hand me your sword." He looked tired, nodded gratefully, and threw me the sword. Then my mind overloaded

* * *

Glynda had stared at her tablet, amazed at the amount of large grimm appearing at initiation. Perhaps one of the soon to be students were struggling with something. It didn't matter, not yet, but if she noticed a pattern she would have to intervene and provide counseling. Damnit. She hated the counseler. He irritated her to no end, constantly rude, and endlessly positive with everyone but her.

This did not matter, however, as she watched Violet Kira grab Dove Bronzewings sword out of the air, and collapsed, for three seconds.

And then she stood up.

* * *

My mind was overloading, completely and utterly, with forms, slashes, types of cuts, and uses of dust. All for the very sword in my hands. Was.. Was this my semblance? Instant mastery of weapons? This was... powerful.

I exploded into power, infusing Killer Queen into my legs and blasting towards it. My hands moved with a type of fluidity reminicent of a well oiled machine. In order to test my newfound mastery, I swiped through a centinel leg. It fell off like warm butter and a knife.

I laughed. I couldn't help it, I was having so much fun, I lost control of myself.

The sword in my hands glowed with an ethereal color, that looked oddly pink, and slashed through every leg in seconds, Killer Queen propelling me and damaging the centinels armor as it punched. Then, at that point I had regained most of my composure. The centinel had no more legs, at this point. Incredible.

I took the sword, and Killer Queen forced the centinels head down. Then, wish a single thrust, I impaled the centinel through the head. Killer Queen tapped the sword. It puts its thumb down. The centinel was blew up with a fiery explosion, disappearing in seconds.

Dove jumped up and yelled, "Hey! What the fuck, you just blew up my damn sword!" I turned to him and smiled, grabbing it from where the ground it had fallen to, and handed it to him. He stared at it like it was a flying pig, not supposed to be there. He just picked it from my hands and stared at it. "Dove. Let's go, I think I just discovered my semblance, and I most definitely WILL collapse after I run from adrenaline."

Dove stared at me, and then laughed, like a huge asshole. "Y-yeah. I'm about ready to fall over too." With that, me and my partner walked to the exit.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Violet Kira. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as... Team CRVD." Hell yeah. I got into the right team, and even predicted the team name. This was pretty much, a pro gamer moment. Me and my new team started talking pretty quickly, actually, and Cardin was definitely a dick. Russel seemed uncomfortable with Cardin, and Dove did too, so I guess they were threatened by Cardin in the show, or they just were indirectly intimidated by him. Dove probably will hang by me considering what I did to the centinel, and Russel won't take too much convincing that Cardin isn't shit. I ended the day watching Jaune fall over, and Weiss looking upset.

* * *

I collapsed the moment I hit my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**"You little shit! I can't believe you thought you could get away with grades like this, ######." Oh god. Not again. They were yelling at me. I didn't deserve this, did I? It was a B, I did good, really good.**

**"######, You fucking bitch!" I saw a shadowed face, and a fist.**

* * *

Then, I woke up with a gasp. Fuck. I was crying again, wasn't I? It was that damn dream again. They always hated me, from the moment I was born, and the moment they had saw me, they hated me. Christ, I hated that feeling. Being hated. It felt like after one person hated me, everything else was out to get me. My vision was clouding up with tears. I decided to just go to bed. I shut my eyes, feeling tears flood down my face.

Just as I was getting drowsy, I felt my head get lifted. I was still crying, and then... I felt my hair played with. Straightened out with calm, precise hands. Smooth fabric drifted across my hands, and I didn't know where it came from. Just as I lost the rest of my conscious, I was left, gently, on my pillow.

* * *

It was upset. It's new Master, No, Violet, was upset, her emotions emptying into it, leaving it with an internal sense of discomfort. Then, for the first time in its existence, it felt emotion. Empathy. It needed to help her, and completely gave up its vow to keep its newfound sentience secret, lifting Violet onto its lap, and running its fingers through her hair, calming her. It decided it would reveal itself to her, in private. Killer Queen, the former stand of a serial killer, cared for Violet.

* * *

**heyooO! really sorry about lack of uploads. been kind of in/out of the fanfics on the fandoms. still like the shows/manga but just don't have much time on my hands, and really been encapsulated in dark souls, so i decided i'd hit y'all with a semblance, and here, get this shit, WEAPONS EYOOOO THIS SOME COOL SHIt**

**So! Weapon No. 1**

**Farron Greatsword: A large greatsword, set with a dagger that can be used to parry, and pivot Violet to the ground to spin the weapon, as well as normal greatsword shit. I won't be using specifically just one ds3 moveset for it, likely a combination of the boss and player moveset, but I feel like it'd be really cool to have**

**Weapon No. 2**

**Friede's Great Scythe: I'm a bit nervous to choose this as a weapon. I mean, come on, a scythe in RWBY? either way, I decided to pitch it. A large scythe scythe, with a cold blade that inflicts frostbite ingame, but in the fic ill probably just infuse it with ice dust. It also has a secondary scythe, that appears as a pole that will usually be kept on violets back, that when in use has magic infused into the top of the pole, magnified into a blade. in the fic it will be aura instead of the magic but still**

**This last weapon WILL happen, no matter what main weapon is used, but it is just an average revolver, with the chamber exposed so that killer queen can detonate bullets onto people**

**To make a weapon decision, the first person to comment/review on the new chapter gets to pick. that means if you don't see anything about the weapon in the reviews. pick the one you want me to choose.**

**(i suggest looking up the weapons and movesets in dark souls 3 for a better example)**


	6. Chapter 6

Im gonna be doing some minor rewrites n shit in this story

might get rid of some stuff i dont think id be able to write right. tbh im making this story up as i go along. sorry for not updating this bish much, im just not good at writing


End file.
